Ally Dawson's Boobsters
by thegoodbitch
Summary: Flashfic. (less than one-thousand words, not including AN/Disclaimer/Notes). Ally's bra makes her boobs look good. So does her dress. Shit, everything makes Ally's boobs look good. And that's the first thing he notices. Suggestive Themes. Fluff/Slight-Smut (bad combination, I know).


Ally Dawson's Boobsters

Summary: Austin likes what Ally is wearing, but, actually, the ground wore it better.

Disclaimer: Austin and Ally isn't mine.

A/N: I'm an incredibly boring person with no life and a laptop. So, please, excuse me.

Notes: Seriously? Fluff? And _smut_? _FLUFFY SMUT? _I have crossed the line, guys. Officially crossed the line.

Additional Notes: So not quite a thousand words (not including A/N and all of the shit I'm writing this second) (998 words, shit two more words and I would have gone over the edge) and... well, not quite _smut _either. But close to it. _Certainly _close to it. Gah. _Shit so close to smut don't even look at me._

P.S. Since my last oneshot was, like, ten thousand words (for fucks sake) I decided to get it out there that NOT ALL MY STORIES ARE RIDICULOUSLY LONG AND BORING LIKE THAT ONE.

P.P.S. I think I'm ruining my chances of being a normal member of this site.

P.P.P.S. _Jfc, _guys, jfc.

P.P.P.P.S. You know what? I'm gonna shut up.

* * *

The first things I noticed were her eyes.

That's an outright _lie._

The first things I noticed were her _breasts._

Hormonal teenage boy for the win.

And _oh my god, _my face wasn't the only thing that went stiff. _Shit, _they looked so... hm, for lack of words, _delicious._ Her bra didn't _half _increase their size, and damn, I think I was staring a little too obviously for a little too long.

"Erm... Austin? Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks very much." I wanted to slap myself for answering too quick, but I was too busy trying to tear my eyes away from _her twins._

"Oh... Alright," I could see the smile slash smirk on her face from the corner of my eye, but I ignored it.

"So, you, er, ready to go?"

We're not dating, no, that's way too good to be true. She's my best friend, and she has been since we could both talk. Or maybe even before that, I don't know. Ah, see? I've known her as long as I can remember. She's the only person I can actually trust more than myself in this entire—

"Nope."

_What?_

"Oh, come on, Ally. It's _only _a party, and you promised me you'd go with—"

_"No."_ She crossed her arms across her chest. Gah, _that's the worst thing she could have done. _My eyes averted back to her boobs. _They look even bigger with her arms pushing them up._ "Not yet."

"Not yet? What do you mean?" I managed to look up at her face again, thank God.

"I'm not..." she paused, looking down, "I'm not _ready._"

"But it's only a party... You can do this—"

"No, no! I don't look right."

_Pause._

The fuck? She looked like an effing _model, _for crying out loud. Psh, not even a model could live up to that. Oh, and has she _seen _her boobs? If she did, I'll bet she'd prance into that party with Confidence 101. Honestly. _Honestly. _Why are girls _so _self-conscious these days? Specially the pretty ones.

My expression must have come off as weird, since she had a raised brow. _That's _when I exploded.

"What the fuck, Ally? You're _gorgeous_! The only reason boys aren't chasing you right now is because I told them to _fuck off._ Oh, my God, Ally! Don't you see? Even _I _want to get with you!" I stopped for a second, wanting to laugh at myself for saying that, but I felt strangely _proud _after seeing the blush rise to her cheeks. "... Now that I think about it, the only reason I haven't made a move yet is because..."

Because...

_Because?_

Oh, _great._

"Well. Because I thought that you didn't really feel that way," I licked my lips, raising a brow, "Do you?"

How stupid of me. _Of course _she feels the same.

... Right?

She's suddenly smiling, "I, well, of course. Why wouldn't I?"_ Score. _"But..." _...But... _"... But maybe you're only saying that because I'm... _because I'm wearing this bra..."_

_Shit._ That is _so _not true. I don't love her for her boobs or her ass or her face (though that's part of it) I love her for her _innocence. _The fact that she's so beautiful yet so insecure. I love her for—

No. I'm not going to go all sappy and love struck.

"Or maybe I'm finally saying it because it's just _frustrating _how you're so... so _amazing _yet you don't realize it." I hope that didn't sound like it came out of a chick-flick. But then again it did. "Really, Ally. You're beautiful. And I love you for you, not for your boobs." I licked my lips, smiling coyly, "Although they are quite amazing."

What she did next was something I thought for certain the real _Ally Dawson_ would never do...

"Austin... I want you. Right now."

... Not that I'm complaining.

I think I knew what kind of _want _she was talking about. And if I am correct, then I _want _her, too.

She stepped closer, as did I. Her hands made their way down to my belt buckle, and I gasped inwardly. _Fuck, _she's actually going there. I saw a nervous emotion flicker through her eyes, and I knew that she was scared. But hey, I'll go soft and slow.

Our close proximity was so intense, and _damn, _is it hotter in here?

I couldn't help it out; I reached out, cautiously, and gripped her right breast, and she groaned in surprise, her eyes snapping up to meet mine. _Oh, come on._ Nobody has any right to judge me. I've been freaking _itching _to do that for quite some time now, and s_eriously, _wouldn't you?

... Thought so.

Then we were kissing. Followed by making out. And then her sequined red dress was on the floor. And my jeans were gone, as was my shirt. Her boobs looked more delicious than ever and I reached over _again _and caressed them softly, and she shivered at my touch. I smiled. I love how I can make her have such reactions.

I wrapped my arms around her bare waist, and hummed into her ear, "Let's skip the party."

I don't know whether she was suddenly excited for the reason of _not _having to attend Kitty Everdeen's party or because she was keen on spending the night with me, but I settled for the latter when she began dragging me to her bedroom.

I stopped mid-way on her staircase, smirking suddenly, "We'll do this. On one condition..."

"What?" She said desperately, her teeth digging into her lip and her impatience clear in her eyes._  
_

"You have to wear that bra _every day _from now on."

_Fin._


End file.
